Rowling Gets The Help
by grtgal100
Summary: What if the characters decide to pop out in order to help her finish book 8...!
1. Unexpected Visitor on bed

A visitor on bed

Well, I love really really funny fanfics. SO here I am presenting you with one of my own versions of what would happen if the characters themselves come to J.K Rowling and help her finish of the 8th book…..we all want a new book guys….so here's just a hope for it…go ahead…don't be afraid..it is not too terrible…who knows you may actually like it…ah well now that's a funny thought…All the BEST…!

…

After a long day, Rowling sat before her laptop and stared into the blank screen.

"Well I guess tomorrow I'll have to clean my cupboard" she murmured after looking at the reflection of the cupboard in the laptop.

She decided to go to sleep and when she turned towards the bed, she got the scare of her life. A little creature with tattered rags on it was sitting on it, starring pitifully at her. Its big round eyes were all watery.

Keeping a hand to her heart she asked out loud, "Who…What are you..?"

"Dobby, your Highness…I am Dobby…Dobby, the house-elf….I am Dobby…Dobby…I am"

"OK Stop!...Got it that you are Dobby. Why are you repeating it?" cut in Rowling

"Ah..Well because Highness did not ask Dobby to stop….Your Highness.."

Wow, this can't be happening! A character from my book…A FICTIONAL character is sitting on my bed RIGHT NOW…!...Absolutely WOW….OK..Ok..thought Rowling.

"So Dobby, Why are you here?"

"Dobby come for Harry Potter, Your Highness"

"So is Harry Potter here?"

"He will be if Dobby goes and gives him the correct address. He already went to the wrong house. So Dobby is here to correct him" smiled the elf sheepishly.

"Ok. Dobby not going now?" asked Rowling tentatively.

Dobby looked up at her and started banging his head on the bedside table. Rowling was horrified. She pulled him away and stopped him.

"Dobby forgot to go back. He was so involved with Highness….aghhhhh…..aghhhh…" wailed the elf.

"But dobby are you not a free wolf, if you are on orders of Harry? Because if you are here for Harry then definitely you are no more with Malfoys and you were always a free elf till you.." stopped Rowling abruptly.

"Yes Your Highness, I forgot that. I will have to yet report to the mighty Harry Potter who has saved the world." With this he was off in a swish.

Rowling just stood staring at her empty bed and finally decided to sleep in the couch for the night.

…

Guys, Plzzzzzzz give reviews!...your reviews and ideas are of utmost importance. So REVIEW people…!...Hope to update soon!


	2. Huge Visitor

Guys, the story will get crispier as it progresses. Its just taking its baby steps in the world now….Have fun…

….

EXTRA LARGE VISITOR

ABSOLUTELY WOW….!

Rowling exclaimed to herself, "So totally amazing! My characters are going to come to me to have a chat. Now that's gonna be some serious stuff."

She picked up a pen and paper and also kept a camera at hand, hoping to get the live pictures if the characters. There was a knock on the door. Expecting to shoo off some sales man, she got to the door. But as she opened the door, all she could see was a big bushy beard.

Being the creator of the beefy man Hagrid, she did not require an introduction. She stepped aside excitedly to let him in. Hagrid came in and said, "Hullo, Ay am here ter escort Harry. Can't let 'im come alone rite" and gave a short laugh.

Rowling could not wait to ask all the questions that were swirling in her mind. She made him sit on one side of the floor, since no number of chairs would be enough for Hagrid ofcourse.

She spat the questions at him, "Which year are you from? All are my characters true? When is Harry coming? So what are you all doing here? Even Voldemort is true then?"

"Whoa..madame..I am not the person. Wait fer the kids. Do yeh have somethin to eat or even drink? I hope a grown up like yeh might have a full can of butter beer, heh ?"

Rowling was trembling with excitement. All she had to now confirm was that she was not hallucinating and she very well knew that Hagrid was not the best choice for inquiry.

"So who else is going to come? I guess Harry is coming but who else is going to come with him? I suppose Ron and Hermione" she asked out loud. She thought that since Dobby appeared, the characters might be from her 6th book or before Dobby's death in seventh book and at that time Harry was always found with his friends.

"Yeh are joking right?" Hagrid asked astounded "Ofcourse everyone is going ter come or else how can yeh write? This time we are extra careful so yeh do get the points totally right."

Everyone is coming! Each one of her created characters was going to come in!

…

I hope to write more soon. Just have got a heck load of work. But plzzzzzzzz do review!


	3. Return from past

I am really happy to see the tremendous alerts and favourites….continue to review the story and I'll make it the best…!

…..

Rowling sat on her couch and pondered the situation.

After lots of thinking, she came to the conclusion that she must be dreaming, though the fact that half of her kitchen was filled in by a huge mass of body and hair could not be unnoticed.

'Well I think nothing can surprise me more since I am ready too meet then. So no more shocks', Rowling thought to herself.

Another knock on the door, made her move towards the door.

She expected Harry or Hermoine or on of the Weasleys but here were two heads of two kids floating in the air. Though she knew better than to scream at her own characters, she shrieked loudly enough for Hagrid to pop his head out of the fridge.

The kids laughed merrily and removed their cloaks and hopped into the house.

Rowling turned towards both of them and examined their features carefully.

One boy had messy black hair and round spectacles. The other had an air of carelessness around him. Rowling could see that on of the boys was potter but didn't know which generation they were from.

"James…" she called out slightly.

"Yup…I am here" said the boy with specs throwing his hand up.

"Wow she really does know your name. I wonder what she knows about me" said the other boy aloud.

Rowling thought that since Dobby is present and Harry is also there, these boys must be from some later generation. Then this must be James Sirius Potter. But, she could not remember ever writing that James junior wore specs. Further she could not even remember mentioning any friend of his ever. So in her dilemma she addressed James with his middle name..

"Sirius.." hping that the other guy speaks up his name.

To her shock the hand of the other boy went up with even more enthusiasm and he cried out, "Man, she really is awesome. She now knows both our names."

Rowling had to stop herself from fainting. She could not believe that she was looking at the childhood versions of James Potter and Sirius Black…!

….

Hope u guyz like this one. Hope to write soon. Till then please review…


End file.
